nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CMAN122
Please be aware that I reply any message you post on this page here. It's easier to track conversations this way. 19.1 It appears the Wiki has decided to upgrade itself and now everything looks awful. I think we're at Defcon 4. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :True, but from what I've seen from on other wikis, it was predictable. The pop-ups however are annoying. I don't know how to get rid of them. CMAN122 (talk) 20:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I've tried to get as much of the wiki back to the way it used to be but I just can't. We'll need someone who knows coding to get the colours right. I've also been digging around to find a method for turning off or blocking the pop-ups. ::btw, we currently have code from the Hellboy Wiki because they seem to be working fine over there.LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we should contact Wikia. If they can't help us, we have to figure everything out by ourselves... CMAN122 (talk) 20:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's a good idea at this point, the update has defeated me. Wikia - 1, LMR - 0. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's OK man. There's a free ZL1 waiting for ya :D Anyway, before I contact Wikia, I'd like to know if there are issues other than the navboxes and popups. I haven't looked into everything yet. CMAN122 (talk) 21:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The width="##px" function is broken on sortable wikitables. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I have just sent a mail to them. CMAN122 (talk) 21:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Now we play the waiting game. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sure. Until then, we can try to fix everything in a "primitive" way. (© Javik) CMAN122 (talk) 21:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Belated Message btw, Happy Birthday for last week. Sorry, I forgot to congratulate you. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't really care if people don't congratulate, so don't worry. CMAN122 (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, thanks. CMAN122 (talk) 11:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Caprice Page Hey there a friend of mine discovered that the 95-96 Caprice also exists in the Playstation version of Porsche Unleashed and I added one of his pictures with his permission. I think its time to split the Caprice page into 2 like you and LeMansRacer wanted to do. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I thought they only used a 930 and 993 Porsche as police cars. I will work on the Caprice page, when I have finished working on the NFSC character pages. CMAN122 (talk) 20:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Info Request Hi CMAN122, I am trying to make some edits on the NFS 2 page. I have been an Admin on another Wiki previously, and would like to know where the template page is, just so I can view formatting for Infoboxes Thanks in advance and look forward to working with you Clintang84 |Talk 08:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I might be able to find what I need here on the Special Pages ... I will see how I go Thanks again Clintang84 |Talk 08:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope, no luck Any info would be great, thank you :) Clintang84 |Talk 08:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) All sorted, sorry to be a nuisance Clintang84 |Talk 09:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :We actually haven't created any template for the game. If you need one, just tell me how you want it. CMAN122 (talk) 09:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to create this one: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Templates:Track Clintang84 |Talk 12:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, it appears that all Templates on this Wiki are infoboxes ... I will work from there, thanks Clintang84 |Talk 12:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Track Template/Formatting The pages that I added, do they fit in with the rest of the formatting on the wiki? Thanks Clintang84 |Talk 00:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've just edited your page. I think it looks better without the tables. We use a similar style in some car pages such as here. CMAN122 (talk) 09:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, no problem, thanks Other than that, all good? Clintang84 |Talk 10:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'd get better pictures, if you can. Apart from that, you can start with everything. CMAN122 (talk) 10:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) HAHA I WISH I could get better pictures ... It saddens me that I can't I thought that it's better to have one rather than none, they can always be replaced Clintang84 |Talk 12:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) My Work Sorry I've not been able to be of as much help lately for two main reasons; Guild Wars and University. I will be trying to help as much as I can but I might not be as often as you'd like. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 18:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's OK, I got hooked up in Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer again, because of the upcoming Leviathan DLC. We might need longer than as usual to adapt every NFSW Car Article to the Car Classes update, but ultimatively, the quality is what counts and not quantity. I'll tinker on the NFSW Car Releases table on the main page and replace a few cars and some other things. CMAN122 (talk) 09:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 What time is it!? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hell, I don't know! I've spent too much time with my Quarian Engineer. CMAN122 (talk) 15:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::NEW THEME TIME! LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Looking forward to the MW *cough* BP2 *cough* theme. CMAN122 (talk) 16:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Need for Speed: Undercover/Body Kits I've noticed something on the Shelby GT500. All of the three look similar. Kindly change the pictures?Martino161921 (talk) 09:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :There is actually a small difference between the first two body kits; the second one has a slightly larger front lip. But you were right with the last one. Thanks for telling me. CMAN122 (talk) 14:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I upload new pictures and cars like in NFS WORLD (plese answere) ! (Soory for Bad English) Time To Play Opportunity Hey CMAN, My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development Team. Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :We would love to participate. The most complete article we have ever written is the Pursuit page, but it's not related to MW 2012. Our MW 2012 pages still need some work, given it was just recently released. Perhaps the Autolog page is good, too. CMAN122 (talk) 09:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::For now we'll do the Autolog page, but if you'd like to change it later, all you need to do is change the link on the homepage badge, and move the 'time to play' template from the old article to the new one. Hope this works for you! Cheers Sena 16:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a question how can i change car tier do i have to level up or something? 22:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :I will never be able to answer your questions without more information. CMAN122 (talk) 16:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) The MW 2012 cop cars are driveable after all Yo CMAN122 been a while I just discovered that you can drive the police cars in Most Wanted 2012 for the PC but only through a car changer. When you do use it you can turn the lights & sirens on and off like in Hot Pursuit. I don't want to post that the cars are obtainable in the pages I wanted to tell you here and show you the link for the car changer. Oh I thought I also let you know you can call me Louis or Lou since that is my real name what is yours? Car Changer Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 02:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Looks legit but unfortunately I play the game on Xbox. Oh, and I don't have a German name but my friends call me Kuchen, which is cake in English. Don't ask me how I got it. CMAN122 (talk) 14:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ok Kuchen no worries and some people believe that the cop cars could be playable in the console versions through DLC but that's only a rumor. I have a 360 myself but not this game but maybe I will get it for the 360 one day I will get the PC version first after I upgrade my PC to Windows 7. BTW about the Police Interceptor Utility in that same video I discovered its not the production model its the concept version of it. Because like HP 2010 & the Run's Interceptor Sedan Concept model which has the same 18 inch rims & center caps too. ProStreet Pages Hello CMAN122, i just wanted to ask you since you are an admin, can i add a page for each of the locations in ProStreet, like Tokyo Dockyard, Ebisu and Infineon :Sure thing, it's a wiki after all. Just remember to use a clear structure for your articles. CMAN122 (talk) 22:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Beginning I will, but since I'm new, if I commit some mistakes, please, help me, thanks GabryC (talk) 10:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Cadillac CTS in HP2010 and MW2012 Hello, It's hyungwoo0312 the newcomer to NFS Wiki that's been uploading MW2012 images! Recently I've discovered that Cadillac CTS included as traffic cars in Hot Pursuit (2010) and Most Wanted (2012) looked more like a 2004 CTS-V, and suggested LeMansRacer to move their descriptions and images to CTS-V (2004)'s page. However to this date no actions were taken. So I went back into MW2012 and took another photo of it: and it was actually found out to be a 2004 CTS-V. I've compared this image with CTS-V's image in NFS: Undercover and it looks exactly the same. I don't know what happened in the first place, but it seems evident that CTS in HP2010 and MW2012 is a 2004 CTS-V. It'll be great of you to take action and correct the error. Thanks for checking out! :)Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Please keep in mind that LMR is very busy with university and modelling a 3D model. He even abandoned to sleep, so he told me. I will correct the errors immediately. CMAN122 (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh yes I remember him telling me that, please tell him that I'm sorry if I made him uncomfortable over this issue, and thank you for the quick response. Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 15:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry with regards to the CTS issue, I simply forgot about it. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Renamed the Ford Police Interceptor Utility article to Ford Police Interceptor Utility Concept Yo Kuchen I thought I tell you this but the Ford Police Interceptor Utility model featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is not the production model but rather the concept model that Ford unveiled in 2010 months after the sedan version was unveiled. I renamed it to Ford Police Interceptor Utility Concept since the fact real one lacks the Explorer XLT/Limited mirrors with the lights in them, & it also has the same 18 inch rims & center caps that the concept version of the sedan has as well too. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 21:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for fixing what had happened. I'm really sorry for this incident. I have absolutely no idea how the templates I didn't touch got messed up. Does it have something to do with the source code? How can I prevent such thing from happening next time? It'll be very helpful to know. :( Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Butt Hurt Hello im a new editor here and lemans racer is deliberatley falsely reverting my edits can you please get him to sto thank you Tmi1080 (talk) 22:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Please fill out one of these forms and the matter will be resolved. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:29, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Guidelines man, guidelines. No ifs, ands, or buts! CMAN122 (talk) 00:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: And especially no coconuts! HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 03:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Tristan New Admin NFSKutski for a new year admin, what do you think? I haven't asked him yet because I'm after your opinion first. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, why not? He is an experienced editor, which is something this site really could use. CMAN122 (talk) 22:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::He said yes and is looking forward to it. Sadly, I can't promote him. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Will do now. CMAN122 (talk) 17:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Angie's Challenger how did you build angie's dodge challenger cocept car? :I merely took a pic of it. CMAN122 (talk) 13:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Front Page and Talk Pages I was thinking of redesigning the World section of the homepage in favour of a quick link section instead of new releases. If not, I'd like to drop that section all together. Also, I was thinking of activating the Messages function from the Wikia Labs to replace our talk pages. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Go on with redesigning the mainpage. However, I don't want the Message Wall system activated. Talk pages are typical for wikis. Sure, this where the article comments come into play, but I don't think that discussions are eligible for comments. Plus, this would even encourage more vandalism, because it is quicker and easier to comment than to edit an article. CMAN122 (talk) 14:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC)